Mixed Tape
by mille feuille marzipan
Summary: [oneshot] Chipp finds a tape. He and Anji then watch it, only to find out it was a tape Baiken's father had made when she was still a child. What'll they find?[its sorta redone] Part 1 on the Childhood Video Arc


I don't own Guilty Gear

Mixed Tape

"Anji! Anji!"

Chipp Zanuff was running down the halls of the house that he, Anji Mito and Baiken live in. The American ninja had found something interesting by the speed he was running. The albino made a sharp turn at the corner of the hall and slid into a stop in front of the geisha's door.

"Anji!" he called, "Open up!"

The Zessen wielder opened the door, wearing a tired face, and the former drug addict rushed inside, wearing a mix of a happy and an anticipating look.

"Was I interuptting something?"

"A nap."

"Oh...heheh...gomen..." he apologized meekly

"S'ok." he yawned, "Anyway, what do you need Chipp?"

"Oh, I don't need anything. It's just that I wanted to know if you wanna watch this tape with me."

"What's it about?"

"I think it has something to do with Baiken."

"How do you know it's about Nee-chan?" Chipp showed him the video. There was a peice of tape stuck on it with the words 'Baiken' on it, "Oh..."

"So? Whaddya say? Wanna watch it before she gets home?"

"Er...Okay."

"Alright!" Chipp walked over to where the VCR was (Yes, Anji has a T.V. and VCR in his room). He popped in the tape and sat down next to Anji on the floor.

Suddenly, something came on screen. It was a little girl, about six or seven years old. She had red hair, two peach eyes and a smirk on her face. She was also wearing a red T-shirt and gray shorts.

-------

"Tou-san, why are you bringing the camera?"

"Because, Baiken, I want to film this special event."

"Tou-san, it's only a family reunion."

-------

"Dude! That's Baiken!" Chipp exclaimed

"Nee-chan?"

"Hey, this must be one of those 'home videos' parents film. I hear that they used to do it all the time in the 21st century."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-------

"Oji-san!" Younger Baiken called as she ran up to a man with black hair

"Baiken!" he said as she half tackled him

"Oji-san, I've been practicing with my bokuto."

"Really? How good are you?"

"I dunno... I think I still suck at it." she replied

"Well, don't worry Baiken. I'm sure that one day, you'll be great at it."

"Arigatou, Oji-san."

-------

"Wow, hearing Baiken say that makes me wanna laugh."

"Say what?"

"That she still sucks at swords."

"Hey, look, it's cutting to another scene."

"Huh?"

-------

"Kaa-san, do I have to?"

"Yes, Baiken, now come on."

"Can you at least get Tou-san to get rid of the camerea?"

"Will you please turn that thing off? It's making her unconfortable."

"Fine, fine..." the man must've been clever. He said he would turn it off, but he didn't. Baiken's mother didn't notice.

"Is it off?"

"Yes, dear, now come out." Baiken came out from behind the screen. She was wearing a pink and white kimono. Her hair was not pulled up and she had on a Japanese head-dress.

"Why do I have to dance?"

"Because it's the New Year and it's your turn to dance at the banquet."

"But this is so embarrassing! And what'll happen if I trip or something?"

"Baiken, it'll be alright. We know you're nervous but you'll do fine, okay?"

"...Okay." she said as she took the fans that her mother had extended out to her

-------

"Nee-chan's gonna dance?"

"Oh kami, this is great!" Chipp shouted, "I hope her dad got it on film."

"Yes, but don't you think it's kind of freaky?"

"What?"

"I mean...Nee-chan...dancing...actually dancing..."

"Hm...Nope! Besides, you know what this tape means?"

"Er, we get to see Nee-chan's childhood?"

"More than that! I'm talkin' about blackmail!"

"Chipp! That's evil!"

-------

So Baiken walked into the clearing where her whole family was watching from the table. She took a deep breath and unfolded the fans that were given to her prior to her preformance. The girl then started to move gracefully, like Anji would.

The dance lasted for about five to six minutes before she stopped and closed the fans. Her family applauded. So did Anji.

-------

"That was so beautiful!"

"Whatever you say geisha boy."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, look!"

-------

"Heads up!" The soon-to-be-samurai zipped by, her hair trailing as she pedaled on her scarlet colored bike.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's awesome! Thanks!" she said, "Y'know, I just got an idea!"

"Huh?"

The redhead got off her bike and ran inside the house. A few minutes later, she came back out with her bokuto.

"I learned in school about this period in history called the medeival times." she said, walking towards the hill with her bike, "They fought with swords on horses. I think it's called jousting."

"Baiken, be careful."

"I will." she made her way up the hill just outside her house. When she got to the top, she mounted on her bike and held her bokuto with her mouth. She started to lean towards the edge of the hill and soon started her fast trek down. When she got enough speed (which was two seconds after her takeoff), she held on a handlebar with one hand and transfered her bokuto from her mouth to the other hand.

She was soon at the base of the hill, swinging her sword until the inertia died down. Once it did, she got off the metal contraption and shouted, "That was fun!"

"I could tell it was." her father said

"Tou-san, did you catch that on tape?" she asked

"...Maybe."

"Tou-san!" she went towards him, got the camera and looked straight into the lens. From Chipp and Anji's angle, she looked them straight into the eye. She then looked at her father, who moved right next to her, "I don't get what's up with you and filming."

"I just want to save memories, Baiken. That's all."

"Okay." she looked back into the lens, "Whoever is watching this...erm...Yeah, don't laugh and call me insane because of what I just did, okay?"

-------

"Okay!" Chipp and Anji chorused

"But seriously, that **did** look like fun!" Chipp stated

"Nee-chan can be very creative."

"She got the idea from a bunch of people wearing metal tights; what's so creative about that?"

"...It's still creative."

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Scene cut." the glasses-wearing man pointed out

"Eh?"

-------

"Tou-san...Can you put that thing away?" Baiken asked. She was wearing a shirt and shorts, her hair was messed up, and she was still in her bed. Tired, she put her covers over her head, "It's only eight in the morning...It's too early..."

"But, Baiken, it's your birthday!"

The girl quickly sat up, her covers falling to the floor, "It is?"

"Yep." Baiken looked at the calendar and gave a shout of joy

"Whoot! I'm eight! Yatta!" she cheered. But she gave a pause in her cheering and commented, "That's sad; I didn't remember my own birthday."

"Well, c'mon Baiken, go get changed and go downstairs."

"Hai Tou-san!" she rushed to her closet and started to dig through her clothes. Her father went out to the hall and waited by the door. A few minutes later, the redhead burst out from the door. She accidentally tripped and ran right to the wall.

"Itai..." she muttered

-------

Chipp was rolling on the floor, in the middle of hysterical laughter. Lo and behold, he had just seen the high and mighty Baiken run straight to a wall. Even if she was only a kid and the fact that she was psyched about her birthday, it was still Baiken. Chipp was laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides to ease the pain. Anji saw him slowly turning red.

"Chipp-kun? It wasn't that funny."

"Wasn't that funny?" he said in between laughs, "That was the most hilarious thing ever!"

"Chipp, she just ran into a wall..."

"Exactly! That's so funny!"

-------

"Arigatou Oji-san!" Baiken exclaimed as she held her sword sideways

"Now, Baiken, be careful. It's not like your bokuto; it can cut through your skin easily."

"Hai!"

Her mother handed her another box, wrapped very neatly in brown paper. She carefully opened it.

"Ooh! Claw thingy on a chain!"

"What do you say?"

"Arigatou, Tou-san." she said, "Hey! You have the camera out again! And it's on! Turn it off! Turn it off for the sake of humanity!"

"Baiken, stop being over-dramatic." her mother ordered

"Yes, Kaa-san."

-------

"Turn it off for the sake of humanity!" Chipp cried, still laughing, "That's rich!"

"I have to agree with you on that one." Anji stated, "It was pretty funny."

"Hey look! It's cutting to another scene!"

-------

"Baiken, you've gotten really good with your sword."

"Thanks Tou-san." she said. She looked now like she was nine or ten, maybe even eleven. The swordswoman, of course, had her sword out and was practicing with it, swinging the weapon to and fro, "Hey...Why are you taping this?"

"Oh, I just didn't get footage of you practicing with your sword."

"Tou-san, can you put that thing away? It's distracting me."

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard from afar.

"What was that?" Baiken asked

"Baiken, get inside, now!" her father ordered. She quickly obeyed and they both got inside. Her father put down the camera and ran off somewhere. A few minutes later, he came back, with a sword in hand.

"Hiro, what's going on?" her mother asked

"I don't know, but it feels like trouble. You two stay here."

"Tou-san, take me with you! I can fight and-"

"No, Baiken. You stay here with your mother just in case okay?"

"Hai!"

Her father gave a short nod and ran out the door. Baiken gripped her sword and her eyes narrowed, expecting the danger to come. A few minutes later, there was a scream."

"Tou-san!" Baiken cried. Just then, the something broke down the door. Gears.

"Stay back!" she commanded them, unsheathing her sword. They did not obey, but did the exact opposite. They charged at her. She fought bravely, swinging her sword and dodging their attacks. But she was a child and they eventually got her.

"Please, spare her, please!" her mother pleaded. The gears only answered by killing Baiken's mother

"Kaa-san!" she cried. A gear advanced towards her. She backed up as it advanced, but only to find that she soon was backed up against the wall. Cowering in fear, she made an attempt to slash the gear's hand away. Unfortunately, her attempt had failed. The gear then lifted her up by her shirt collar, lifted its hand and put a hand over her eye. He started to pull iy out.

"NO! PLEASE, NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed in pain.

Then, another gear stepped up and took the redhead away from the previous gear. One hand in her eye, she looked at it. Its face was gruesome. The gear bore, then, sharp looking claws that were as sharp as a sword.

"Little infidel," a shadowed man from behind said, "You are probably the last of your kind. Should I keep you alive or kill you right here? Decisions, decisions..."

"...W...Who are you?" she asked

"You need not know that, child." he answered, "All you need to know is that someday, my gears will replace all these pitiful humans."

"W-why?" she asked again, "Why did you...destroy us?"

"Why? Because you Japanese can summon help from the realm of spirits. You can fight well, also. You are too much of an obstacle for me. I need a place to start my conquest, so I decided to start with the Japanese."

"Ki...Kisama!" she shouted at him

"Such language for a young child... I think I need to take some disciplinary action." the man snapped his fingers. The gear that had a hold on Baiken raised the clawed hand high and brought it down, slashing her arm away. Baiken screamed even more. The gear dropped her to the ground and stepped back. Just then, they heard the blast of trumpets.

"Kuso...It's the Sacred Order..." he turned to Baiken, "Well, child, I think I shall take my leave. I'll leave it up to time to determine if you live or not. If you do, I'm sure we'll meet again in the near future."

He stepped back and stopped near the flames of her home.

"Come my creations! We flee!" they all then jumped up really high and blasted away into the sky, making their escape.

She watched them leave and then started to sob. She crawled over to her mother's body, still sobbing. Tears of blood and water intermixed and Anji and Chipp saw the transformation of the young girl. She grabbed her sword and started to swing it in the air.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I shall avenge you! I swear that I'll destroy all the gears and their creator! Whoever did this shall pay! Ya hear me! Look out, whoever you are, because I'm hunting you down and I won't rest until I kill you myself!"

After the outburst, she dropped her sword and started to cry again. Then...the tape ended and the black and white static took over the screen.

-------

Both fighters were deathly silent. Chipp looked at Anji. Anji looked at Chipp. Both were wearing concerned faces.

"We...Did we just see how Baiken lost her eye and arm?" Chipp asked

"Y...Yeah..."

"Man...I never knew it happened like that..."

"Chipp...Are you still going to use that for blackmail?"

"You may think I'm evil, but I'm not this evil." he stated, "The last thing I need is a sobbing Baiken."

"Yeah..."

"Mito! Zanuff! I'm back!" they heard a voice call. Chipp rushed to the T.V. and turned it off, as well as the VCR. He didn't bother to get the tape out; he'll do that later.

"Welcome home, Nee-chan!" Anji greeted

"Yeah...So what've you two been doing this whole time?" she asked

"Eh..."

"On second thought...scratch that. I don't think I wanna know." with that, she left

"Phew!" they both sighed in relief

"You think we should destroy the tape?" Anji asked

"Nah, we can just go to Axl's place and delete the last part." Chipp suggested, "He's good with this kind of stuff."

"Oh yeah..."

"So, no telling Baiken, right?"

"Right."

So Anji got the tape. He and Chipp went downstairs and Anji called out,

"Nee-chan! Chipp and I are gonna go to Axl's for a little while, okay?"

"Whatever. Don't stay there too long. You might catch his stupidity."

"I think that's already too late for Chipp."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, bye Nee-chan!"

So the two proceeded to Axl's house, with the tape in hand. Baiken watched them go over the bridge and disappear fron sight. She sighed and started to walk to her room. On the way there, she smiled a secret and sad smile to herself. What the guys didn't know was that Baiken found the tape, had copied it and left it out where Chipp could find it. What they also didn't know was that Baiken had arrived home early...and had watched the tape with them.

_They may be a bunch of bakas sometimes...But they're really not such bad friends... _

Owari


End file.
